


Wanna Be My Superhero

by daimler



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Family Feels, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, MXM (mentioned), Multi, Need more OngNiel and SamHwi stories, Nu'est (mentioned), Ongniel, Relationship(s), Wanna One Ensemble - Freeform, Wanna One Family, i miss samhwi, relationships are not the main focus, samhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daimler/pseuds/daimler
Summary: “Niel-Ah, can you hand me that book?” Seongwoo asks idly as he closes the notebook he was currently writing in and glances over at his younger friend.  The singer pouts and makes grabby hands towards the opposite corner of the shared Wanna One dorm room, eyes not leaving his friend.“It’s too far away,” Daniel says not looking up from the schedule he was currently reviewing from his current spot on his bed.  The temporary leader had looked so overwhelmed with keeping track of eleven boys’ schedule that Daniel had gratefully volunteered to help.  He was currently looking over the giant packet of timetables, texting Minhyun to make sure he met up with entire group after stopping by his old company dorm to gather up some more clothes.  Seongwoo sighs and slides down his bed to start hopping off the top bunk and retrieve the aforementioned book.“Liar.  You are such a lazy fu-” Seongwoo starts before said book flies across the room and hits him square in the face, clattering to the floor.  Both boys’ eyes widened as they looked at the book on the floor, shocked.  After a few minutes of silence, Seongwoo says the first two words that came to his mind.Holy shit





	Wanna Be My Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I've been a long lurker of the Archive. Started off reading Sterek stories in 2012 and have indulged myself in several different fandoms with multiple pairings and love stories since then. I created my own account to read the stories that needed an account to be able to view and haven't bookmarked or written any stories as of yet.
> 
> When Produce 101 Season 2/Wanna One and the subsequent birth of Samuel/Daehwi and Daniel/Seongwoo couples happened, this was the first time that I've actually wanted to actively post my own writing in the archive and contribute to the growing OngNiel/SamHwi pairings.
> 
> I don't have a beta, so any grammar and story mistakes are mine. Please enjoy and any constructive criticism is welcome!

1\. “Niel-Ah, can you hand me that book?” Seongwoo asks idly as he closes the notebook he was currently writing in and glances over at his younger friend. The singer pouts and makes grabby hands towards the opposite corner of the shared Wanna One dorm room, eyes not leaving his friend.

“It’s too far away,” Daniel says not looking up from the schedule he was currently reviewing from his current spot on his bed.  The temporary leader had looked so overwhelmed with keeping track of eleven boys’ schedule that Daniel had gratefully volunteered to help.  He was currently looking over the giant packet of timetables, texting Minhyun to make sure he met up with entire group after stopping by his old company dorm to gather up some more clothes.  Seongwoo sighs and slides down his bed to start hopping off the top bunk and retrieve the aforementioned book.

“Liar.  You are such a lazy fu-” Seongwoo starts before said book flies across the room and hits him square in the face, clattering to the floor.  Both boys’ eyes widened as they looked at the book on the floor, shocked.  After a few minutes of silence, Seongwoo says the first two words that came to his mind.

_Holy shit_

 

2\. After closing the door to their room (This doesn’t dissuade the rumor of us boning, Daniel says), and ensuring the camera was turned off under the guise of them changing (Together? Seriously doesn’t dissuade those rumors), Daniel and Seongwoo continue to practice moving things around the room, occasionally switching from the larger pieces of furniture to the small knickknacks that adorned the dorm floor.  Daniel’s single bed slides across the room smoothly as his pillows and blankets circle around in a dance in the middle of the room.

“I think you’re just trying to get me to tidy up the room” Daniel mutters after a while, brows furrowed in concentration.

Seongwoo smirks as he reaches under the bed and grabs Daniel a bottle of water.

 

3\. They decide to keep Daniel’s newfound powers a secret from the others, not because they were scared of how their bandmates would look at him as a freak (no matter how many times Daniel asserts), but Seongwoo didn’t want his best friend to be discovered by the FBI to be taken away and experimented on and become crazy and create an evil brotherhood that swears to destroy all of humanity. Because that, Seongwoo insists, is exactly what will happen.

This works out fine until one day they were sitting in the living room watching Samuel’s “Sixteen” MV for the umpteenth time -

(I love and support our baby Muel, but can we PLEASE watch ANYTHING else Daehwi-ah? Jaehwan whines)

(And NOT the “Jelly” MV, Jisung glares over at a pouting Sungwoon)

(Yo, but Jelly is high key FIRE, Jinyoung says)

\-  when Guanlin suddenly flies off the couch into the air.  There’s a stunned silence before a flurry of voices penetrate the peace.  Daniel stumbles over his words trying to simultaneously calm the room down, calm their giant magnae down, and calm himself down.  In the wake of the chaos, Seongwoo walks in from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice in his hand.

“He can fly?” he asks glancing over at Daniel.

Daniel can only nod dumbly towards him, eyes begging the elder for help explaining the situation.

“All right,” Seongwoo says before turning around and trekking over towards their room.  Daniel makes a half-assed attempt at physically throwing a pillow at him before he hears an accented voice from above:

“ _Umm_ , can someone get me down from here?”

 

4\. After a few hours of explaining (having forcefully dragged Seongwoo out of their room to help), Daehwi, Woojin, and Jinyoung are asking for rides; Minhyun and Jihoon are petting and cooing over the magnae, making sure he has no injuries; Jaehwan and Sungwoon are calling Guanlin ‘Superboy’ and designing costumes; Jisung is fanning himself and praying to Buddha, God, and any other deity he can remember as he checks to make sure none of the cameras captured what transpired; and Seongwoo trades out his orange juice for a bottle of soju. Luckily, the cameras were off for the day, as the group comes together to talk about what happened.  Daniel’s powers are brought up and a multitude of requests to ‘move-this-over-there’ are forced upon him.  After 20 minutes and 16 passes of moving the big screen TV back and forth, they all settle down and begin discussing the merits and downfalls of both Guanlin and Daniel’s powers as the dulcet tones of Samuel asking ‘oh my god, you’re sixteen too?’ begin to play.  Again.  (Seriously Daehwi, can’t you just Facetime your boyfriend to see him like a normal person, Jinyoung complains).  They all do end up agreeing on keeping their friends’ secrets. Woojin continued to ask Guanlin for rides.

 

5\. Jihoon wakes up at noon with the worst headache he’s had in his life. Walking slowly to the kitchen like a zombie wanting his morning coffee and looking like a natural disaster just waylaid his hair; the first thing anyone says to him is “I really want to have sex with you.”

Jihoon yawns sleepily and pats the head of the voice as he walks by, “Thanks, hyung.”

He continues on to the kitchen as Seongwoo’s eyes widen with a forlorn expression.

“No,” Seongwoo says as he moves from his spot on the couch and follows Jihoon into the kitchen like a lustful puppy, “I’m serious, can we have sex?”

“Sure, hyung,” Jihoon says groggily opening the fridge and taking out a pitcher of water.

“Seongwoo-hyung, stop, Jihoon just woke up, he doesn’t know what you’re saying!” Daniel says but it comes out sounding like, “Seongwoo-hyung, stop, Jihoon’s having sex with me first!”

Woojin stands up from his spot at the dining room table and grabs his cereal bowl. “I’m just gonna go eat this in my room,” he says practically running out of the room.

Jihoon continues to sip his cup of water sleepily as Daniel and Seongwoo continue to try and woo him.

 

6\. Seongwoo and Daniel are sitting on the floor in the second floor bathroom. Daniel is ostentatiously pulling soaps, shampoos, and cleaning supplies from under the sink as a harried looking Seongwoo is sitting in the bathtub rocking back and forth with his arms around his legs.

“I don’t really want to have sex with Jihoon,” Seongwoo says as he slows his rocking to a stop.  He reaches out and traces a finger down the tiles of the bathtub wall.

Daniel chuckles as he pushes himself back against the outside of the tub wall and stacks the cleaning supplies around himself like a fort.  “That’s like the twelfth time you said that.”

Seongwoo makes a face and curls himself tighter into a ball as a silence overtakes the room.

“I don’t want to have sex with Jihoon, either,” Daniel says after a while.  He throws a bar of soap into the tub behind him and Seongwoo looks up as the soap slides over and hits his foot.   Picking it up gingerly, he slides it into his palm and grips it tightly, curling back into a ball.  “Liar,” he says with a smile in his voice.  Daniel laughs.

“Think they let him out of his room yet?” Daniel asks after another moment of silence overtakes the room.

Seongwoo snorts and places the soap onto the side of the tub, “No.  Jaehwan probably has his room barricaded with chairs and shit.  And Jinyoung and Guanlin are most likely locked up in the room to keep him company.”

Daniel laughs and pushes himself up so he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub looking down at his hyung.  “Aw, come on.  First of all, I don’t think Jisung-hyung would let any kind of hanky-panky happen between the kids.”

Seongwoo smiles at that statement as Daniel continues, “Also, don’t you feel a little bad that he’s been locked in there for the last two hours?”

“No,” Seongwoo says with a pout, “It serves him right.  Pulling that human aphrodisiac shit on us.”

Daniel’s laughing again, “How dare he.” Minhyun walks by with two apples and a dazed looking Sungwoon in tow.

“Well,” Minhyun says, “We’ve learned a couple things.  One, it doesn’t discriminate by age.  Guanlin, Jisung-hyung and Sungwoon-hyung are all, well, like this.”  He gestures to Sungwoon, still a little glazed-looking, who was slowly crumpling to the floor, hearts still in his eyes.  “Two, it still affects those who are currently in love.”

“Yeah,” Seongwoo says ducking down and smelling to soap he’s been playing with for the past couple minutes, “Muel just texted us earlier asking us why Daehwi was crying to him about heart-cheating on him with another man.”

Turning back towards Daniel, Minhyun tosses the two apples at him and Daniel floats it smoothly in front of him.  Seongwoo rolls his eyes at Daniel’s blatant use of his powers as Minhyun continues.  “Finally, the radius around him is about two feet.  Far enough to keep other people away from him until he can learn to control it.  But it’s too far for us to avoid him completely.  Especially, since we live with him,” he ends with a frown.

“Cool,” Daniel sighs as Seongwoo nods dumbly from his spot in the tub.  Daniel can only shake his head as he floats an apple towards the whimpering man in the tub.  Seongwoo looks at the apple with a questioning quirk of his eyebrows.

“It’s a preventative measure,” Minhyun says from his spot at the doorway as Daniel and Seongwoo take a quick glance in his direction.  He bends down to help the rapidly recovering Sungwoon off the floor.

Daniel nods understandingly, “The fruit of knowledge” he starts before taking a bite of the fruit. “An apple a day…”

“…keeps the delusions away,” Minhyun finishes laughing.

Seongwoo grabs the apple floating in front of him before he picks himself off the floor of the tub.  “Jihoon-ah is not for having sex with.”

Minhyun laughs as Sungwoon’s eyes begin to return to normal.  “So have you two cooled off yet?” he asks with a wry grin.  The two nod solemnly in tune.

“Just in case,” Daniel says reaching over and turning on the knob of the shower.  Seongwoo makes a noise like a cross between drowning monkey and stranded fish and almost falls on his ass.  Reaching over, he grabs the collar of Daniel’s shirt and pulls him into the spray of water with him.

 

7\. A week later Minhyun, Daniel, Sungwoon and Jisung were in the dance studio stretching, getting ready to practice their debut song. Jihoon was in a corner on the other side of the studio, headphones on and pouting as he struggled to reign in his powers.  Jinyoung was in front of the mirror helping Guanlin clean up some of the finer points of the choreography as Seongwoo and Jaehwan walk into the studio arms bundled with piles of water and snacks.

“When are Daehwi and Woojin gonna come back from visiting the MXM boys?” Daniel asks, looking at their leader.  Jisung opens his mouth to answer when they hear a sharp yell.  All eyes turned towards a flabbergasted Seongwoo who was on the floor next to a pile of burning snacks and a flaming Jaehwan with flickering embers coming from his hands.  In a second Jaehwan frantically runs around the dance room as Minhyun, Jisung and Sungwoon run to the pile of bottled water and Daniel turns back to continue stretching.  After all he can move things with his mind, Guanlin can fly, and Jihoon is a human aphrodisiac.  It would only make sense that Jaehwan can set things on fire.

Holy shit, _JAEHWAN_ can set things on fire.

There’s a loud yelp as Jinyoung pushes Guanlin behind him and Jihoon looks up startled, pulling his headphones off before the fire alarm goes off and Daniel goes running.

 

8\. There’s only one problem about Jaehwan being able to set things on fire (other the fact that _Jaehwan_ can set things on _fire_ ) and that’s the fact he is unable to control it. After he burns the pile of snacks, some stacked chairs in the corner of the room and Daniel’s bag of clothes (which took all of Daniel’s willpower not to psychically toss the pyrokinetic out the window), Jisung has Jaehwan sit on the floor and concentrate and Jaehwan was somewhat able to remain in control.

“I’m trying _really_ hard,” Jaehwan says with a frown from the floor surrounded by dozens of bottles of water.  “I don’t see why I have to be treated this way.”

Minhyun, Sungwoon, Seongwoo and Daniel have taken to sitting on the remaining chairs in the studio and observing him from a far.  Jihoon was still stuck in the corner, headphones back on but warily keeping an eye out on his hyungs.  Jisung had gathered the magnae line to grab some towels, mops and paper towels to clean up the mess in the studio.

“Well,” Sungwoon begins, thoughtfully rubbing his chin, “You’re doing a good job now.  And at least you’re not floating to the ceiling like Guanlinnie or having dirty socks come at your face.”

He glares at Daniel who shrugs innocently at him. Minhyun covers his mouth to hide his smile as Seongwoo smirks beside him.  Jisung and the boys walk back into the room with a plethora of cleaning supplies when Daniel’s feet light on fire.  Minhyun and Sungwoon let out startled yelps when their chair flies forwards towards the wall and Minhyun barely has time to lift his legs and grab Sungwoon’s feet out of the way as their chairs connect with a loud thud.  Seongwoo grunts as Daniel flies out of his seat into him, both toppling over onto the floor and Daniel kicking the flaming socks off of him.  Startled, Guanlin goes flying towards the ceiling dropping the mop and bucket in his hand pulling Jisung with him as the elder drops the towels in his arms and tries to grab onto the Taiwanese boy to rescue him.  The multitude of cleaning supplies knock into Jinyoung and he falls on his ass and drops his own box of cleaning supplies onto the floor.  The combined pile of items catch on fire as the small-faced singer scrambles backwards to safety.  The resulting chaos causes Jihoon to spring up from his spot in the room and amble towards the mess to help.  Minhyun’s eyes glaze over as he leaps out of his chair, jumps over the burning pile, and has Jihoon pinned against the mirror before he’s nuzzling the other’s neck like a contented kitten.

Sungwoon coughs and peeks his head around from the chair he was in and looks towards the surprised Jaehwan.  “Jaehwan…” he starts with warning in his voice.

“I’m sorry!” Jaehwan says with wide eyes bolting up.  As he stands, he knocks over the bottles of water causing more liquid to flood the already damp room, “You said…dirty socks…I…Dani…feet…” he spluttered as the water begins soaking his clothes.

A squeak from the entrance door could be heard moving and all heads swiveled towards the noise.

“We’re back!” a smiling Daehwi says making his way into the room with Woojin in tow.  Their smiles fade as the two BNM trainees survey the scene before them.  Daehwi’s jaw drops as Woojin’s brows furrow in confusion when they see a wet main vocal, their magnae floating on the ceiling with a cursing leader hanging on to him, a wide-eyed Jinyoung furiously opening bottles of water to throw at a burning pile of cleaning supplies, a NU’EST member molesting a frantic Jihoon, their other main vocal sitting in a chair plastered onto the wall, and their remaining two hyungs cuddling on the floor with burning socks nearby.  Backing up, Woojin grabs a slack-jawed Daehwi with him, closing the practice room doors and walking away.

“I hate this family…”

 

9\. There’s silence in the dorms for once and Seongwoo relishes in the quiet and sinks down into the couch in an attempt to take a nap. Most of the group is out on various interviews, CFs, and visits to friends leaving himself, Sungwoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi alone in the dorm.  He knows Daehwi had holed himself in his room for a private call with someone -

(The cameras are off, so leave the door open Daehwi-ah, Sungwoon says in warning)

(You’re so disgusting, hyung, Jinyoung spits out)

(Look UGLIES, don’t be jealous cuz I can nut from just Sammy’s voice, Daehwi says smirking)

(DAEHWI DAVID LEE YOU WATCH YOUR FILTHY MOUTH! screams Sungwoon)

\- and Sungwoon and Jinyoung were in the kitchen getting snacks to let the second magnae have some privacy.  Seongwoo sighs and shuts his eyes.  As he begins to drift off for a much deserved nap, a shrill scream pierces the blessed quietness.

“BAE JINYOUNG, GET YOUR SMALL-FACED, POTATO CHIP STEALING ASS BACK HERE!”

Seongwoo startles awake and looks up just in time to see a giggling Jinyoung run by, shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth from a gigantic bag.  A millisecond later Sungwoon zooms out of the kitchen, running after him.  Daehwi sticks his head out of the room he was in with one ear against his phone and watches a screaming Sungwoon chase after a giggling Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung-ah, don’t run with food in your mouth, you’ll choke!” Seongwoo says, standing, “And Sungwoon, calm down and stop chasing the boy.”

He moves to try and stop the two as Sungwoon continues to chase Jinyoung around the room.

“You won’t be able to catch me, imo!” Jinyoung laughs dodging a waiting Seongwoo and running back into the kitchen.  Seongwoo sighs and goes to stop Sungwoon from chasing after him, when he feels a blur rush past him into the kitchen on his left, and blur rush past him again to his right.  Confused he looks over at a contented Sungwoon on the couch, happily munching on chips from the huge bag that was now in his hands.  A dazed Jinyoung walks out of the kitchen, slack-jawed and stands next to an equally slack-jawed Seongwoo.  Daehwi’s phone clatters on the floor as he joins the other two in staring at the oblivious main vocal.  Sungwoon looks up at the staring trio and tilts his head quizzically.

“What?” he asks through a mouthful of chips.  The three stand silently, trying to process what they just saw.  From the floor, they hear a confused, tinny voice:

_What’s going on, babe? Hwi-ah, are you there? Babe, come on – my pants are off and we were just getting to the good part -_

 

10\. Sungwoon’s new found super speed did serve to help the group. Not only was he able to sneak out and quickly run to the corner store to get them snacks without anyone noticing. (You’re my new favourite, dongsaeng, Jisung says with a mouthful of spicy ramen), but he was able to cut down his exhibitionism by speedily changing his clothes.  For the most part.

“Why are you still naked?” Jaehwan asks looking at a shirtless and pantsless Sungwoon.  The aforementioned man who was currently lounging on the shared sofa snacking on some Pepporo sticks glanced up at his fellow main vocal.

“Just because I can change quickly, doesn’t mean I have to,” he says popping another chocolate-covered stick into his mouth.  “Besides, this is the one time a week we’re not being filmed for the show, and I am going to relax how I want.”

Daniel let out a small laugh from his spot next to his half-naked hyung and opens his mouth for a Pepporo stick.  Sungwoon smiles and obliges Daniel.  Jaehwan sighs and flops down on the arm chair beside the couch.

Just then the three hear the front door unlock and look to see Jisung, Woojin, Daehwi and Seongwoo enter the dorm.  The four are laughing and joking around as they remove their shoes and walk into the living room.

“Welcome back!” Daniel says giving them a bunny smile and smiling eyes.  Seongwoo smiles and zooms over to flop down on top of Daniel and a complaining Sungwoon. Daniel chuckles but shuffles around to accommodate the new occupant of the couch as Seongwoo wiggles his socked toe under Sungwoon’s bare leg.  Sungwoon sighs but smiles and places a Pepporo stick in Seongwoo’s mouth when the latter motions for one.  Jisung tuts and tells Daehwi and Woojin to go put their stuff away in their rooms before heading over to take a seat on the other arm chair.  The two youngsters nod and head to their respective rooms to go put their stuff away.

Daniel opens his mouth to ask how their day went when they hear a shrill shriek come from one of the rooms.

“MY EYES! GODDAMNIT NOOOO!” Daehwi cries tripping out of his room with his hands covering his face.  Jaehwan jumps up to make sure Daehwi is ok as Woojin runs back out into the living room.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehwan asks patting the younger over, looking for injuries, “Is it your eyes? Is something in your eyes?!”

“Yes!” Daehwi says wrapping his arms around his hyung and sobbing, “The image of Jinyoung-hyung and Guanlinnie MOLESTING Jihoon-hyung has BURNED MY RETINAS OUT!”

Woojin’s eyes widened as Daniel and Seongwoo jump off the couch and rush into the mentioned room.  Jaehwan hugged Daehwi tighter and started whispering encouraging words of comfort to the traumatized youth.  Jisung got up and started mumbling profanities to himself as he headed towards the room to help Daniel and Seongwoo break up what he can only imagine is happening between the three visuals.  Before he crossed the entirety of the room, he stops and asks, “Wait a second, who was on guard-Jihoon-so-no-one-can-be-affected-by-his-powers duty?”

Jaehwan’s eyes furrow as he, a sniffling Daehwi, and a suspicion filled Woojin look towards Sungwoon.

“Uhhhh….” Sungwoon mumbles with a Pepporo stick hanging from his mouth, “Gotta blast!”

A blur flies past before anyone can open their mouths to berate him.  Jisung sighs and continues on his trek to help OngNiel.  Woojin rolls his eyes and walks over to the couch where Jaehwan was helping a whimpering Daehwi walk to.  The trio sits on the couch as Woojin pats Daehwi on his back as Daehwi clings to Jaehwan tighter.

“Do you want me to call Muel for you Daehwi-ah?” Woojin asks placatingly, rubbing Daehwi’s arm in comfort.  Daehwi nods in Jaehwan’s chest as Woojin pulls his handphone out to make the call.  Before he could turn his phone on to make the call, his phone lit up indicating an incoming call.  _Jonghyunnie-leadernim <3 _is seen on his home screen and Woojin throws a confused look over to Jaehwan who only shrugs in equal confusion.

Woojin answers the phone, putting it on speaker, “Yoboseyo?”

_Uh Woojinie – why is there a barely-clothed Sungwoon in Nu’Est dorm room, clinging onto Minhyun asking for sanctuary?_

 

11\. After the traumatizing “incident”, the group works harder at helping Jihoon with reigning in his powers. And Daehwi refuses to go anywhere near his old room.  (It’s tainted with so much SIN! Daehwi cries).

“Alright Jihoonie, hyung is going to walk towards you now,” Jisung says to the pouting boy who was currently seated at one end of the practice room.  The other nine members watched from either side of their oldest hyung in preparation to grab him if things get too harried.  “Just concentrate, ok Jihoon?  I know you can do it!”

The others expressed their equal belief that they’re lovely winkboy could reign his powers in with thumbs up and motions of _hwaiting!_.

The leader walks towards the young visual as Jihoon furrows his brows in concentration.  With some careful steps and bated breaths, Jisung walks over and sits next to Jihoon.  Jisung carefully places a hand on the younger’s shoulder and says, “Ok, good.  Now, relax and let’s see if you can control your powers without looking like a constipated puppy.”

Jihoon lets out the breath he was holding and relaxes, closing his eyes in anticipation of his hyung jumping on him.  When he feels nothing happen, he opens one eye and looks towards Jisung.

“Great job!” Jisung says bursting into a smile and doing his patented round of applause.  The others around them cheer and congratulate Jihoon.  The disgruntled youngster throws everyone a blinding smile and his cheeks pink at the compliments.  Jinyoung and Guanlin rush over and tackle the boy in hugs and praises as the proud boy yells at them to get off of him, cheeks darkening slightly.  The eldest smiles indulgently and tries to pry a protesting Jinyoung off of the younger man and Jihoon holds tightly to a floating and gummy smiled Guanlin

The others laugh and jostle each other to move closer to the bumbling foursome on the floor.

“See, I told you Jisung-hyung could help Jihoonie!” Daniel says smacking Seongwoo in the stomach.  The other rolls his eyes and smacks Daniel on his shoulder.

“Liar.  You said, and I quote, _‘not even hyung’s nagging can help us now’,_ ” Seongwoo says imitating the Busan boy’s satoori.

Jisung, who now has a giggling Jinyoung on his lap, looks over, offended, “Yah – Kang Daniel.  THIS is how you treat a precious hyung?!”  He hugs Jinyoung tighter and pats his head lovingly. “You wouldn’t talk poorly about hyung, would you Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung giggles again and shakes his head in agreement.  The others laugh at their antics as Woojin jumps onto Seongwoo’s back.  “Let’s go play now hyungs!”

Jaehwan and Sungwoon look at each other with matching evil grins before launching up and grabbing Daehwi, hauling him into the air.  Daehwi screams of ‘Put me down hyungs!’ are drowned out in the laughter of the group as Guanlin hops onto Daniel’s back and begins to chicken fight with Woojin on Seongwoo’s shoulders with Minhyun acting as a referee between the four.  Jihoon buries his head into a laughing Jisung’s side and moves a hand up to grip the arm of Jinyoung who was giggling harder in Jisung’s lap.  The group laughs and horses around, lavishing in the normality of the goings on.  Jaehwan and Sungwoon were still running around with a wailing Daehwi in between them in the air.

“Please Sungwoon-hyung, Jaehwan-hyung- PUT ME DOWN.  I don’t like thisssssssssss” Daehwi yells, flailing about.  The elder two laugh dropping the singer between them in a hug.

“Awww, but your so cute and light Dae!” Jaehwan says hugging the younger.  Sungwoon nods and squishes Daehwi from the other side, “Don’t you love your hyungs?”

Daehwi pouts and pushes ineffectively against his hyung’s sandwich hug.  “I do, usually.  But not when you’re being so ANNOYING!”

At the last punctuation of his sentence he pushes as hard as he could to extract himself and the two elders go flying.  Guanlin flies up off of Daniel’s back as the older rushes forward to catch Sungwoon before he hits the mirrored wall of the practice room.  Jaehwan wasn’t as lucky as he flew across the room, dropping onto one of the room’s tables hard causing the papers on top to fly everywhere and catch on fire.  Jihoon jumps up from his spot on the floor and Woojin hops off Seongwoo’s back to rush to put out the flames as Minhyun sprints over to ensure Jaehwan’s safety.  Daehwi stills and stares around in disbelief.  Jisung, after returning to his senses, stands with Jinyoung and the two rush over to Daehwi who flinches and shrinks into himself.

“Daehwi-ah, are you ok?” Jisung asks worriedly reaching out to the teary eyed boy.

“I-I-didn’t….I…” Daehwi starts getting choked up as he looks down at his hands and scuttles away from the elder, “Please…I don’t want to hurt you.”

Jinyoung frowns and tries to reassure Daehwi, “Dae, it’s ok, the hyung’s are ok.  They’re ok.”

Daehwi shakes his head in disbelief and backs away further from the two.  Seongwoo, silent until then, is behind Daehwi in an instant and hugs the boy tight.  Daehwi lets out a sob and tries to wriggle out, but Seongwoo hugs him tighter, “It’s ok, Hwi, it’s ok. Look, see you’re not hurting me! I’ve got you, hyung’s always got you ok?  Calm down.”

Daehwi’s sobs quiet and he goes slack in Seongwoo’s arms as the elder looks up helplessly at the group.  Making eye contact with Daniel, he sees the Center boy nod at him encouragingly as the other members look on.

“Well,” Seongwoo starts, “I think that’s enough excitement for today, huh kids?  Why don’t we go get some meat?  It’ll be Daniel’s treat.”

Cheers erupt around the room as a sputtering Daniel begins to disagree, “Uh…wait…I’m not even the eldes-“

He stops himself when he sees a giggling Daehwi being cradled by Seongwoo who was giving him his megawatt smile.  Daniel sighs and smiles as he reaches a hand out to the newly-superpowered member of their group to lead him and the group towards the exit. “Alright Incredible Hulk, let’s go get some meat.”

  
12\. Its three weeks after Daehwi’s superpower discovery and subsequent power training when there’s a mini-party at the dorm room. The group was working non-stop for those three weeks with practice, different schedules and secret super power training (Let’s not mention the super power thing to anyone but us just yet, Minhyun says seriously) and the boys had begged their management for a well-needed break. The management agreed as long as the group stayed inside the dorms if they were going to do anything crazy.  The group agreed and had invited friends, fellow trainees, and their other group members to come over.  Everyone is having a good time and by the end of the night, almost everyone at the party is either wasted, hyped up on sugar, or close enough to either.  Jaehwan was serenading the remaining N’UEST member as Sungwoon hugged Taehyun goodbye, HOTSHOT being the last of the guests to leave the dorm for the night.  Seongwoo tiredly flops onto the couch next to Minhyun and watches Jaehwan strum the last chord of the song.  The two boys clap and cheer as an equally tired Sungwoon falls across Seongwoo and Minhyun’s laps.

“Yah,” Minhyun grunts, reaching out to pet the elder’s hair, “Why don’t you go to bed hyung?  You look exhausted.”

“Nah,” the elder said snuggling more into the lead vocal, “I’m still hyped from the party.”

“Liar.  You mean hyped from seeing Taehyun-hyung?” Seongwoo says to him, wiggling his eyebrows.  Jaehwan and Minhyun laugh as Sungwoon smacks the Fantagio trainee.

“You’re just upset that Daehwi and Guanlin have stolen your boyfriend for the night,” Sungwoon says poking Seongwoo in the shoulder.  Seongwoo rolls his eyes, “Not my boyfriend.  Also, it’s cute that they wanted to cuddle with Daniel for the night.  The magnae’s have been working hard and Niel gives the best cuddles.”

“Yeah, you’d know the most about Niel’s cuddles, wouldn’t you?” Jaehwan says with a smirk.

“And it’s interesting that you automatically thought of Daniel when we said your boyfriend,” Minhyun says mirroring Jaehwan’s smirk.

Seongwoo sputters as the other three members laughed at his indignant response.  “I-I’m just going to go check on Jinyoungie and Jihoonie,” he says slipping out from under a chortling Sungwoon and heading to check on the two vocalists.

Seongwoo slips into the room and smiles at the sight of a sleeping Jihoon in the top bunk of JiHwi’s bunk bed with a softly snoring Jinyoung cuddled on top of him.  Walking over he pets both boys on the head and pulls the blanket that was slipping off on top of the two.  Seongwoo turns to leave the room when he hears a crash behind him.  Startled, he turns around and sees a confused Jinyoung sitting up from the bottom bunk.

“Jinyoungie, are you ok?” a confused Seongwoo asks walking towards the younger.  Hearing noises Jihoon begins to stir awake.

“I think so hyung, how did I get here?” Jinyoung asks, blinking up at Seongwoo.

“I’m not sure,” Seongwoo says scrunching up his eyebrows and reaching out to search the younger for injuries, “I think maybe you rolled off the bunk?”

“But how did I land in the middle of the bottom bunk?” Jinyoung asks, tilting his head inquisitively.

“I, uh, that’s a good question,” Seongwoo says straightening up and looking over the bunk bed in question.  Jihoon blinks himself to more awareness and leans down to look below his bunk.

“Yongie, what are you doing down there?” Jihoon asks.

“I don’t know hyung,” Jinyoung says scratching his head, “One minute I was cuddled with you and the next –“

Before he could finish his sentence, a startled Seongwoo and Jihoon see a wide-eyed Jinyoung disappear through the bottom bunk into the floor of the apartment.  The two boys looked at each other in alarm before Jihoon jumps off the top bunk and the two rush out of the room.  As they slam out the room and out towards the front door, an alarmed Minhyun, Sungwoon and Jaehwan hop up from their spot on the couch.

“What’s going on?” a worried looking Minhyun asks.  The two boys don’t answer as they run out of the apartment, sans shoes, and run down to the underground parking structure beneath the dorms.  They find a lone and dazed Jinyoung sitting in the middle of the parking structure looking around in wonderment.  The two rush towards the young male and start to look over him for injuries.

“Omo, are you ok Jiyoungie,” Seongwoo asks concerned.  The younger looks at him as the two help him stand.

“Did I just phase through the floor?” he asks.

Seongwoo and Jihoon look at each other, than back at Jinyoung and nod.  Jinyoung breaks into a smile, “Cool!”

 

13\. Guanlin isn’t really sure how he feels about this flying thing. It’s not his kind of superpower.  It’s romantic and frivolous and fleeting.  It’s a type of superpower for bohemians, for people who can go through life carefree and unabashed.  He’s 16 years old, a rapper, someone who writes down his feelings into compartmentalized beats.  And, frankly, he’s afraid.  He’s afraid of what his powers entail and if he’s putting a huge burden on his hyungs who constantly have to keep him anchored down.  He can’t quite grasp the feeling and his insecurities continue to eat him up.

“At least you don't have a pair of wings. If you did, your clothes wouldn’t fit well anymore,” Seongwoo says, “Cucumbers.”

Guanlin passes the bowl of washed cucumbers and sighs, "Yeah, at least."

"And you're not hurting anyone physically or emotionally or financially," Seongwoo rattles off as he slices the last of the cucumbers, "Carrots."

Still pouting, the Wanna One magnae hands over the carrots and looks over at his hyung. "Did you turn into an eternal-optimist without telling me?"

"I blame it on the heroin. It’s probably a side effect," Seongwoo says sweetly, bumping knees against the younger’s companionably, "Crab meat."

As he pulls out the sticks of crab meat, somehow Guanlin feels better.  Seongwoo has a way of calming him and the other members down with his never-ending smiles and freely given skinship.  His doubts and insecurities seemed to melt away just by talking with his beloved Seongwoo-hyung.  He turns towards his hyung giving him an eye-smile before looking back down at the dish they were preparing.  Scooting the chair close, the magnae lays his head onto the elder’s shoulder.  Seongwoo smiles and leans over and gives the younger man a peck on the forehead before the two break apart and go back to preparing the dish together.  Guanlin doesn’t know what he’d do without Seongwoo.  A moment of silence passes before Guanlin takes a quick glance over at Seongwoo.  He sees the elder frowning at their kimbab-in-the-making.

Seongwoo sighs, "I want a superpower."  
  
Guanlin full on smiles at the elder and reaches for a sheet of seaweed. "The best's always saved for last, hyung."

Seongwoo looks over at Guanlin for a second. Then he smiles this crinkle-eyed, mouth-with-wings smile and says, "Rice gets added before we wrap. Keep up, Lai."

 

14\. It is another couple of weeks before Minhyun notices any changes. The honey-voiced vocal is not usually one to show off, but when his powers manifested; no one could blame the N’UEST member for the change in attitude.

"Where's my hoodie?" Daniel asks in the morning, running half-dressed through the living room.

“Which hoodie?” Jihoon asks looking up from his spot on the couch, head laying on Guanlin’s lap as the magnae runs his fingers through the elder’s hair.

 "The black one!” Daniel exclaims, frantically looking through every corner of the dorm, “You know, the one with the words and the thing?"

Jinyoung rolls his eyes lifting his head from Guanlin’s shoulder.  "What thing?" he asks.

Daniel mimes complicated hand signals, "The-the…thing next to that…other thing."

Minhyun's at the dining room table, eating a bowl of sundubu-jjigae with Jisung and Seongwoo, browsing through a Korean GQ. "You left it in Seongwoo’s bed and it got buried underneath the sheet cover, between that and the mattress," he answers without looking up.  Daniel gives Minhyun an eyebrow raise as Jisung shoots Seongwoo a look from across the other side of the dining room table.  Seongwoo throws his hands up in innocence and goes back to eating his own bowl of sundubu-jjigae.  Jisung hears the three youngsters giggle from the living room as he watches Daniel confusedly walk towards their shared room.

Jisung opens his mouth but before he can get a word out Minhyun says, “It’s on the second shelf in the third dance practice room.  The night janitor picked it up, but he didn’t take it because he didn’t want to steal an old man’s sweater.”

Jisung shuts his mouth, half confused, half indignant.

 

15\. Later that night, the group is rehearsing at the dance studio. During a break, Jisung heads out towards the third vocal practice room. There, on the second shelf is the sweater he had been searching for since he misplaced it three weeks before.

 

16\. Soon Minhyun can recite where everyone needs to be for the rest of the week after their schedules are lost in another pyro kinetic accident. He can tell Woojin where he left his favourite pair of shoes and the exact location of where Sungwoon's misplaced studio keycard is.  Jisung starts doing some research.

"Omniscience," he says thirty minutes later. "The capacity to know everything that can be known including thoughts, feelings, life and the universe."

Seongwoo, who is still superpower-less, says, "This is a fucking joke."

“It’s also attributed to God and based heavily on the Christian religion,” Jisung finishes, nodding in satisfaction.

“What does that mean?” Jihoon asks tilting his head sideways in an unacceptably cute manner.

“It means I can turn water into wine, bitches!” Minhyun laughs holding up his once water filled cup for all to see.

“Great…” Woojin says, “Just what hyung needs, the power to create alcohol.”

Minhyun smiles sweetly at the rapper as he pours Jaehwan and Sungwoon another cup each, “It pays to keep the faith!”

 

17\. Despite initial reactions, Minhyun and Daniel are actually getting along. Not just because Minhyun is like the latest technology for insta-alcohol, (which Daniel is willing to ignore even if this latest technology never pays back borrowed won).  But nothing can really change how Minhyun being omniscient is kind of

(Fate? asks Jisung)

(Was he fucking Buddha in his past life? exclaims Sungwoon)

(Liar. There is no true God or justice in this world, says Seongwoo)

(Annoying, Daehwi deadpans).

Like right now, Minhyun is giving Daniel a tiny shit-eating grin from across the dining room table and says, "I know."

Daniel rolls his eyes "I know you know," he answers back.  He continues to wipe down the table as the other pushes the chairs in.

"I know you know I know," Minhyun says easily crossing his arms.

Daniel looks over at the living room where Seongwoo and Jaehwan are designing superhero costumes with Guanlin and Daehwi.  They chose to go with the pastel crayons with the back of old scripts as their medium.  “Do you know if he knows?" Daniel asks after a while.

This is the most cryptic conversation Daniel has ever had. The fact that he's having it with Minhyun eases it a bit since the vocalist has always been the more perceptive one of the entire group.

Minhyun shrugs, "I know."

Daniel sighs.  This sucks like Taewoong’s girlfriend. "Can I know?"

In the living room, the costume-designing team was joined by Jisung and Jihoon (who had recently learned to pull the radius of his aphrodisiac powers to surround only himself without having to strain), though Jihoon still sat a little further than usual.  Seongwoo gives them a smile and pulls Jihoon closer to the group and shrugs.  “Hey, we’re getting used to your perverted powers,” he says still smiling, “Don’t feel like you can’t stay closer to us.”

Jihoon nods and ducks his head smiling as he moves closer, picks up the Blue Wonder crayon and begins to design a cape.  Jaehwan puts an arm around the jeojang-kid and gives him pointers on how to fill in the lines correctly as Daehwi listens in earnestly.  Jisung closes his eyes and leans into Seongwoo as the younger moves up to run fingers through the leader’s hair.  Daniel smiles warmly at the scene as Minhyun watches Daniel idly. "You know I know better than to let you know what I know about whether or not he knows."

"What?" Daniel asks confusedly, looking back at Minhyun.

"I'm not telling," Minhyun translates, appropriately apologetic.

Not even Taewoong’s girlfriend could suck harder than right now.

 

18\. “Hey,” Minhyun says one day as he and Seongwoo are walking back to the dance practice room from lunch.

Seongwoo looks at the other lead vocal with a confused expression and tilts his head to the side, “Hmm?”

Minhyun pauses a bit and rests his hand on Seongwoo’s shoulder.  “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“What?” Seongwoo asks again.

The elder vocalist sighs sadly and grips the latter’s arms tightly, “It’s not always for the best.”

Seongwoo gives Minhyun a pout as the latter lets go and continues walking.  Shrugging, Seongwoo jogs to catch up with him.

 

19\. Seongwoo is, again, napping on the couch after a particularly grueling day of rehearsal. He’s dreaming, he thinks, because at the moment he knows he’s napping in the Wanna One dorm room and not floating in a sea of cherry blossoms, hand-in-hand with Kang Daniel.  Dream Daniel is giving him the softest look and stroking his hand, giving the elder that melodious giggle that he’s come to associate with the younger male.  He’s really confused because he can swear he can smell the sweet scent of the pastel petals.  As Dream Daniel’s bunny toothed smile begin to fade, Seongwoo feels himself slipping disappointedly into a state of waking consciousness.  Blearily, Seongwoo blinks his eyes trying to blink away the final vestige of slumber.  Yawning he moves to get up from the couch when he swears his feet touch those soft petals he was dreaming of only moments ago.  Looking down, Seongwoo rubs his eyes trying his best to clear his vision.  Moving his feet around, he finds that there are in fact a sea of cherry blossom petals currently covering the whole of the living room floor.  Confused, he looks around and sees that the pastel pink blossoms are actually covering not just the living room, but, in fact, the entire dorm room floor.  Standing up, Seongwoo bites his lips, wondering what was going on.  Realizing that aside from himself, only Woojin was in the dorm with him, having gotten a cold from the hectic schedule the group has been keeping, Seongwoo rolls his eyes, pulls out his handphone, and heads to the hall closet.

“Daniel-ah,” he says gabbing a broom from the said closet, “Can you pick up some trash bags and gardening shears when you head back?”

Opening the door to the largest room, Seongwoo almost drops his phone and the broom.  The room was not only filled by cherry blossom petals, but the ground, window and bed frames were all sprouting different flowers.  Seongwoo could see gardenias, roses, tulips, and other assorted flowers blooming from every corner of the room.  “Make that a lot of trash bags.  And maybe some vases.”

Hanging up the phone and leaning the broom against the wall, Seongwoo walks into the room and looks over at a sleeping Woojin.  Feeling his forehead and not noticing any significant temperature spike, the elder is petting the sick boy’s hair back when he sees the younger’s handphone lit up like it was on a call.  Confused, Seongwoo picks up the phone and sees _mySeobbie~~ <3<3<3_ along with a two hour call time on the screen.  Shaking his head in fond amusement, the elder plugs the handphone into the charger and places it away from the younger’s head, but leaves the call on.  Woojin can deal with the bill himself, later.

 _Woojinie?_ Seongwoo hears from the phone. He moves to pick up the call when he sees the younger smile and a flurry of stargazer lilies erupts from the bunk knocking Seongwoo over.  Rolling his eyes at the rapper’s reaction to Hyungseob’s voice, Seongwoo sighs and gets up to start sweeping up what he could.

 

20\. Daniel is nervous. Not just nervous, full on terrified.  It was finally the day of their debut stage and the centre wasn’t ready.  They’ve been practicing for weeks, having dozens of sleepless nights practicing while simultaneously going out and promoting for their group that hasn’t even debuted yet, but he was still terrified.  He’s been dreaming of this for years.  Ever since he discovered his love for dance and performing and using his art to entertain people.  He was terrified that, even though he was voted number one in a talent competition, that he wasn’t good enough.  He was terrified that he wasn’t prepared, that he was going to let his members down.  He wasn’t as good a rapper as Woojin, wasn’t as good a singer as Jaehwan, wasn't as skilled a dancer as Seongwoo, wasn’t as good with his words as Jisung.  Yes, he won the hearts of the viewers during Produce 101, but now, as a real idol, could he do it again?  Breath quickening Daniel puts his hands to his face, forcing the tears he feels coming on to recede.  But just before he can bring himself into a panic attack, he feels all his worries drain quickly away from him and a hope blossom inside him.  Looking up, he sees Jisung smiling at him brightly.  Looking around, he sees the other in the same state of destressing, frown lines and eyebrows smoothing out to relaxed, calm visages.

“Would our centre like to say some encouraging words?” Jisung asks, motioning the group to come to a huddle.  Daniel tilts his head, continuing to look at his oldest friend.  He tries to recall the fear and doubt that he felt only seconds ago, but can only muster hopefulness and calm.  Looking around at the quickly assembled group, he thinks about what to say.  He feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to the smiling face of Seongwoo.  The elder gives the centre an encouraging smile and Daniel beams back in thanks.  Taking a look around and seeing the smiles of his members, his new brothers, he feels the love and togetherness radiating from the group.  He takes one more nervous glace at Jisung and the leader throws him a fatherly smile.  Again he feels the nervousness vanish and he takes a breath in determination.

 

21\. After the performance is over, after all the congratulations and the tears of finally, FINALLY being able to debut, Seongwoo feels all the emotions of the day come back to him. He remembers feeling calm and collected, but now, he feels tears threatening to fall.  Tears of joy, of elation, of sadness – all of his emotions were suddenly threatening to overwhelm him.

“Seongwoo-ah, are you ok?” he hears behind him.  Turning, Seongwoo sees his leader walking over to him with a worried expression.

Placing arms around the younger, Jisung goes to comfort the lead vocal who could only nod, as he fought back the tears.  “Yah, it’s ok, you can let it out.  We did it!  We finally did it, right?”

The elder asks giving the younger a bright smile.  With the leader’s smile, Seongwoo feels a sudden calmness overcome him.  The emotions that were there mere seconds before were still there, but now they felt manageable.  Seongwoo sags in the elder’s arms as Jisung whispers words of encouragement and love to the younger vocalist.  As Seongwoo was reveling in the emotional control he was suddenly feeling, he is reminded of the other nine members of his beloved group.  He recalls that Sungwoon can circle the globe in seconds, Daehwi is stronger than Kim Jongkook, and the snaggle-toothed Woojin can re-create the Garden of Eden on command.  Pulling back and looking at Jisung’s face, the elder tilts his head in question.

“Why are you looking at me like that Seongwoo-ah?” Jisung asks.

 

22\. Serenity Inducement. The ability to induce tranquility and a sense of catharsis to others.  A variation of mental inducement that provides peace and calm to others.

(So he smiles and we feel good about ourselves? Jaehwan asks in disbelief.)

(That’s kinda – uh – Jinyoung starts.)

(Lame? Guanlin asks)

 

23\. The leader is justifiably insulted with the group’s less than positive reaction to the reveal of his powers. But Daniel was the number one fan of the eldest’s superpower.  It especially came in handy in cases like what he was experiencing now.  Jinyoung is pulling Daniel and Jihoon down the pathways leading away from their dorm, every so often pushing them behind a bush to avoid being seen.

“Where are you taking us?” Daniel asks panting.  Jihoon nodded along, leaning against the Busan boy to catch his breath.

Wordlessly, the youngest of the three continues pulling the other two until they get to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse.  Jinyoung looks around before spotting a set of stairs that leads to the upper portion of said warehouse.  Grabbing Jihoon’s hand, the younger walks to the stairs and leads the elder upwards.  Daniel grunts in displeasure before following the two up the flight of stairs.   After climbing up a couple flights, the trio stop at the door to the roof.  Jinyoung frowns at the locked door before he grabs Daniel’s hand and phases the three of them through.  Daniel feels a sensation like being pulled through plastic before he notices where they were.

“Why are we on the roof?” he asks perplexed.  Jinyoung can only shrug.

“Minhyun asked us all to meet him here,” Jisung says.  The trio turn around to see Jisung, Daehwi and Jaehwan sitting on the roof’s edge.  Daehwi waves at them as Jaehwan juggles a pair of fireballs between his hands.  They feel a rush of air pass beside them and see Sungwoon halt to a stop in front of them.  Smiling, the foursome walk towards the leader to take a seat, when they see a shadow passes over them from above.  Looking up they see Guanlin land gracefully behind them before he goes to grab Jihoon and Jinyoung’s hands to lead them the other side of Daehwi.  Sungwoon walks forward to take a seat next to Jaehwan and takes a seat on the roofs edge between the main vocal and the leader.  A head pops up from in front of them and the group sees their main rapper, munching on a banana, riding a growing ivy vine up to the side of the building to the roof.

“Yah! Why are you so conspicuous?” Daehwi yells, pulling the vine towards the edge of the roof.  Woojin rolls his eyes, stepping off the vine onto the roof and flops down into Jisung’s lap.  The scuffling of feet behind them alerts them to a presence.  Minhyun walks out from behind the adjoining wall to the entrance door and looks around before saying, “Open the door for Seongwoo, yeah?”

The sound of knocking comes from said door and they all look towards it.  “Show off,” Daniel says rolling his eyes and going towards the door to retrieve their super-powerless friend.  He opens the door and Seongwoo gives him a small smile and a wave before he steps out and follows Daniel to where the others are waiting.  Minhyun motions for the rest of them to sit and the others take their places at the edge of the rooftop with the rest.  The wind became calmer as they sat looking at the sun as it slowly began to dip back down to earth.  Jisung smiles and the group feels the calmness invade their persons.  Scooting closer, the group huddles together, each touching at least one other person in the group and revels in the serenity that the leader was helping bring in.  Daniel sighs contentedly leaning back into Minhyun’s arms and tangles his legs further with Sungwoon.  Reaching out, he tangles his fingers with Seongwoo and gives a smile over to Jisung in thanks.

“Don’t you guys love moments like this?” Daehwi asks with a sigh of contentment as he lays her head down on Jihoon’s shoulder.  The others murmur signs of agreement and Seongwoo smiles softly as he fidgets and looks down at his hands, still tangled with Daniel’s.  Minhyun and Daniel watch him, the former with sad, daunted eyes and Seongwoo lets go of Daniel’s hand to shade his eyes from the setting sun.

“Don’t you just wish time would stop?” the handsome Pledis singer asks softly, still glancing at Seongwoo.

Eyes closed, Seongwoo hears the world around him fall silent and he smiles as he looks up.  Turning his head and opening his eyes, he sees his friends fixed gazes out into the world.  Flashes akin to memories appear before his eyes.  He sees his first meeting with Woojin in the A group, Jisung and Sungwoon smiling as they help the youngsters move into the dorm, Minhyun hugging Jonghyun and Dongho tight as the former is picked to be the final member of the group.  Scenes flash of Daehwi kissing Samuel at the altar, Jaehwan tearfully receiving a Daesung, and Daniel watching a pair of dogs splashing around the beach as the smiling bunny-toothed boy reaches back a hand to Seongwoo.  Images of eidetic memories and poly-chromatic foretelling swirl around him until his breath shallows and he has to close his eyes to regain his composure.  Taking a deep breath he opens his eyes to the same view of his friends looking out towards the sunset.  The sun peaks out from the horizon on the hilt of the waning day and the only noise Seongwoo can hear is his own heavy breathing.  Trembling, he reaches out towards Daniel and places a hand on his shoulder.  The world is still for a moment before Daniel turns his head towards Seongwoo with a questioning glance.

“Yeah?” the Busan boy asks worriedly.

Seongwoo can only shake his head and give Daniel a small, reassuring smile before he looks back down at his hands.  Daniel furrows his brows in concern but says nothing as he turns back to the setting sun.  Seongwoo can feel the world still around him again as he looks back up at his brothers.  Unwavering, they sit and watch the coming night.  He blinks his eyes rapidly and looks back towards the horizon at the stilted sunset with them.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Seongwoo feels his breath hitch.

 _Oh_.

 

24\. Seongwoo is breathing heavily behind the crumbling building that he used to call Home. His legs were aching from all the running he had been doing and the gash near his lower back had begun to bleed again from the fall he had taken earlier.  Flashes of light fill his eyes as a downed cellphone tower sparks up with unbridled energy.  Blinking his eyes to regain focus, Seongwoo steadies his bruised body and sprints towards the next group of crumbled debris that used to be people’s homes.  Tears streak his muddied face as he remembers the scenes he just witnessed.  Balling his fists tighter he uses the last of his strength and sprints faster; past the debris, past the jumbled up cars waylaid around him, past the piles of bodies that littered the streets.  The smell of death surrounds him as he jumps over the blazing fire that sprouted from the gas main in the street in front of him.  The world around him stills and he clamps his eyes tight to brace for the impact.

 

25\. “What’s going on with you hyung?”

Seongwoo’s eyes widen slightly as he looks over at his friend.  Daniel has a concerned look on his face as the two walk down the street of Seoul.  The younger’s face is obscured by the face mask he was wearing, but Seongwoo could still feel the strong concern from the younger’s eyes.

“What do you mean?” Seongwoo asks, darting his eyes away from Daniel’s questioning glance.

“I mean this,” Daniel says grabbing Seongwoo’s right arm and lifting up his sleeve.  Burn marks and scratches cover the vocalist’s pale skin and Seongwoo snatches his arms back as he scrambles away and pulls the sleeve back down.  Daniel balks and looks at the elder worriedly asking, “Where are all these coming from?”

Seongwoo looks at Daniel blankly before casting his gaze downwards.  Silence fills the void between them as Daniel holds his gaze steady waiting for an answer.

“Seongwoo-ah,” Daniel says moving closer and putting his hands on either side of Seongwoo’s arms.  “You know I’m always going to be there for you, right?”

Daniel feels Seongwoo’s body stiffen at his words and he grips his friend’s biceps a little tighter.  “Hyung?”

Daniel feels the elder’s body slump in defeat and Daniel has to take a step forward to keep Seongwoo from collapsing onto the sidewalk.  Daniel snakes his arms around the lead vocalist’s waist and pulls him into a hug as he feels arms wrap around his neck and a damp wetness forming on his shoulder.  The sounds of his friends anguished sobbing is drowned out by the languid noise of the downtown area.  The people walking around them began to stare and whisper to each other with faux concern for the distressed pair hugging in the middle of a busy intersection.  Daniel just tightens his jaw and holds the embrace around his friend as Seongwoo’s wracked sobs subsides to quiet sniffles.

“I’m not sure what’s going on,” Daniel says, stroking his friend’s hair, “But everything is going to be alright.”

A beat of silence surrounds them as Daniel feels Seongwoo nuzzle his neck and hears the elder sigh.

“Liar,” Seongwoo whispers taking shallow breaths.  Daniel strokes the elder’s back soothingly to quiet his sobs, quietly shushing the crying man.  Seongwoo shudders and buries himself further into Daniel’s sturdy embrace and Daniel wraps his arms tighter around his friend.  They stay in a huddled mess until Seongwoo slowly extracts himself from the embrace.  Daniel backs up slightly and looks at his friend with furrowed eyebrows.  Slowly, Seongwoo looks up at the centre man and tries his best to plaster on a smile.

“Yeah,” Seongwoo says voice scratchy, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

Daniel gives him a look of doubt but doesn’t press the issue.  The younger turns and starts towards the direction they were walking.  When he doesn’t hear the familiar footsteps of his friend following, he turns around.  Seongwoo is looking up at the sky.  Even with half his face covered and disheveled hair peeking out under an old, ratty hat, Daniel can’t help finding the elder beautiful.  Daniel sees a look of worry flash across Seongwoo’s face before the elder masks it with smiling eyes.  Daniel frowns at what he sees but puts on a smile when Seongwoo makes his way towards the young rapper.  Reaching out and tangling his fingers with the elder, the two walk on.

 

26\. He hadn’t planned it this way. He had a whole drawn out goodbye etched out, but, for once, time was not on his side.  The others are in practice or at a variety show program or CF shoot and he had begged off, claiming sickness.  He takes the opportunity of having the entire dorm to himself to start.

For Guanlin, he leaves a pile of Korean language books.  He fills them with his own notes and anecdotes and little messages of encouragement.  He’s one of Guanlin’s biggest cheerleaders and wants the magnae to remember that someone believes in him in whatever the younger does.

For Sungwoon, he leaves his stash of video games and account name and passwords for all his online gaming accounts.  He remembers the sleepless nights playing with the elder, laughing and arguing over misplays and falling asleep wrapped around each other in comfort.

For Woojin, he leaves his journal.  He had half-written many ideas for songs and choreography for dances that incorporated the strengths of the group. He knows Woojin’s creativity will kick in and, hopefully, the younger can finish what he started.

For Jihoon, he leaves all his acting notes, old videos of himself, and contacts with industry professionals.  He’s told all his contacts nothing but good things about Jihoon and Seongwoo hopes that it could at least help the younger boy if he was thinking of retiring from the idol world after the group disbands.

For Jaehwan, he leaves a huge bag of skincare products and toiletries.  He laughs as he packs the care package he’s made for the messy main vocal but underneath the cleansing supplies, he leaves little uplifting punny notes.  Filling each message with love and admiration, he hopes the vocal can feel his sincerity in the gift.

For Jinyoung, he leaves him his charms and notes.  He leaves his blessings, his faith, his love, and all the prayers and protections he could ever hope to have for the boy.  Of all the friends he’s about to leave behind, he worries about the quiet dongsaeng the most.

For Daehwi, he leaves messages for Samuel and Dongho and Youngmin and Donghyun.  He leaves messages for Somi and Rhymer and even Verbal Jint, getting all the numbers and contacts he could for people in Daehwi’s life.  He reminds them to contact the youngster and to never forget about the boy.  He knows how sad the second magnae gets and how much of a strong front he tries to put on when he feels like the people he loves are neglecting him.   He wants Daehwi to never forget how loved he is.

For Jisung, he leaves photos.  Stacks and stacks of photos.  He’s gathered every photo that he’s taken and gathered from other people’s phones.  He’s sifted through hours and hours of internet sites devoted to Wanna One and had every single photo printed on high quality glossy film.  He’s gathered them and created dozens of memory albums for the eldest.  He puts all the memories of the group that the eldest has worked his entire adult life to get together to remind the elder that he’ proud of him and what he’s accomplished and to have all the good memories there to keep the eldest uplifted.

For Minhyun, he leaves a box.  It contained every memory he ever shared with NU’EST member.  He wants the same-aged friend to realize that every moment Minhyun has spent with him; he’s taken a little piece of it with him.  He wishes he could leave the memories and the laughter and the unrestrained smiles that have made their way in and imbedded themselves.  But he treasures them and keeps them with him.  He’s a little selfish like that.

For Daniel, he’s unsure on what to leave.  There was too much to say, too much emotion to share between the two.  He settles on sending one last text message.  After, he resets the phone to factory rest and pulls out and cracks the SIM card apart. It’s a useless attempt at forgetting, because the number has been branded into his brain and the smile etched in his heart.

Seongwoo takes one last look around the place he has called home.  He drags his fingers over every single member’s belongings and memorizes the smells and feels of the group he’s adopted as his family.  He walks outside and takes a final stroll down the familiar streets.  He closes his eyes and remembers the smell of his mother when she gave kissed him on the forehead the day before, the squeeze of his father’s one-armed embrace, the sight of his sister’s smile as he walked away.  He opens his eyes again and the world is still.

 

27\. Daniel walks into the coffee house panting slightly. They had recently finished promoting _Energetic_ on the music programs and were given a couple weeks break to recuperate.  The group had been visiting family and friends, traveling, and general vacation like activities.  Daniel had just gotten back from Busan when Minhyun calls him down to get coffee and toast with the rest of the group before they start their intense practice sessions and Daniel had jogged over to not be late.

“You’re late,” Minhyun deadpans as he takes a sip of his iced coffee.  The Busan boy rolls his eyes and laughs good-naturedly as he makes his way to the circle of couches and chairs in the corner of the coffee shop.

“Ha ha,” Daniel says, “I was coming from the dorms.  I just got in this morning.”

“How was I supposed to know that?  I thought you’d been back for days now” the Pledis musician says setting down his cup on the table next to his chair, “You always think I know everything.”

They hear a thwack and a slight yelp and the pair turn their heads to look for the source of the noise.  “Ouch,” Jinyoung pouts rubbing his leg where he had hit it against the low lying table in the middle of the couches, “That stings.”

Jihoon and Guanlin both reach over to massage and cuddle the young visual.  Sungwoon chuckles at the scene, leaning back and resting against Woojin before saying, “Wish you were like that one girl from X-men, huh?  The one that could phase through objects?”

“I wish there was a fire so it wasn’t so goddamn cold,” Jaehwan says pulling his sweater tighter around himself.  Miserably, he turns to his left and pouts at a calm Sewoon, who was chewing on some buttered toast.  Sewoon blinks when he feels the main vocalist staring at him.   The vocalist coughs and puts down his toast before scooting over and wrapping his arms around the pouting main vocal.  The group giggles at the sight as Jaehwan’s face lights up in a blinding smile towards his younger significant other.

“Well, you have Wanna One’s sweet-voiced lead vocalist to keep you warm, don’t you Jaehwannie?” Jisung says smiling proudly at the couple.  Daniel smiles at the sight and turns when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

“Can you open this for me, hyung?” Daehwi asks holding out a bottle of ice tea.  The elder smiles and takes the offered bottle twisting the cap off easily and handing the bottle back to the second magnae.  Daehwi smiles in gratitude to his hyung before scooting back over to sit next to the leader.  The centre of Wanna One smiles at the domestic scene his little family makes as he watches the group chatter away.  After a second, he lets out a sigh and furrows his brows in confusion.

“You ok, Niel-ah?” Minhyun asks looking at the young rapper in concern. Daniel looks at the lead vocal, takes a glance around at his friends, and looks back at Minhyun.

“Yeah,” Daniel says voice unsure, “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Jisung asks, noticing the change in the younger’s vocal tone.

“I feel like something’s missing,” Daniel says looking at his hands.

“All eleven of us are here though?” Woojin says, tilting his head confusedly at his hyung.

Daniel nods distractedly and furrows his brow in concentration, searching his mind for what it was that seemed to not be there.  After a quick beat he shakes his head and stands up, “Never mind.  I’m going to get something to drink.”

Daniel begins to walk over to the counter to place and order.  As he moves to pull out his wallet, he feels his body run into someone and a hand shoot out to catch his arm before he falls completely to the floor.

“Are you alright?” he hears a honey-sweet voice ask from the guy he ran into.

“Yeah man,” he says to the stranger, “I’m cool.”

The man nods at the rapper but doesn’t remove his hand from Daniel’s arm.  “Uh, thank you…” Daniel trails off uncomfortably.  Daniel looks up at the man and sees the other guy staring at him intently.  He moves to brush the hand off his arm but stops when a flash of recognition enters his mind.

“Do we know each other?” he asks after a beat of silence.

The stranger lets out a small laugh, an eye-smile appearing as he pulls his hand back to cover a blindingly handsome smile.  Daniel sees the stranger shake his head and look at him again.  The stranger blinks and says, “No.  We don’t.”

Daniel lets out a charming bunny-toothed smile and says, “I’m pretty sure we know each other.”

Again the stranger smiles a crinkled eye-smile and chuckles, “Liar.”

Daniel continues to smile, feeling his cheeks pink a little, and he nods his head dumbly as he watches the strange man turn around and walk out of the coffee house.   The young rapper’s revelry is broken when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.  He pulls it out and sees a text message from a familiar but unknown number.  Trying to figure out where he knows the number from, Daniel opens the message.

_Everything’s going to be fine._

Daniel’s feels his breath hitch and before he knows it the Wanna One centre is taking off out of the coffee house.  Ignoring the startled calls from his members, Daniel pushes open the door, rushing in the direction he saw the stranger walk off to.  Running half a block, he catches up with the stranger and grabs the handsome man’s arm.  The man startles and turns around to look at the frantic Daniel.  The rapper pants slightly and moves his hand down into the stranger’s forming a hand shake.  “My name is Kang Daniel,” he says.

A look flashes over the man’s face as he takes a glance down at their joined hands.  The man lets out a small breath and looks back up, “It’s, uh, nice to meet you Daniel-sshi.”

The stranger breaks their hand shake and makes a move to walk away, but Daniel shuffles over to block his path.  Giving the stranger another charming smile says, “This is the part of the conversation where you tell me your name.”

Daniel reaches out again and takes the stranger’s hand into his.  The stranger gives Daniel a look of amusement and the young idol sees the other closing his eyes.  The world around Daniel stills.  He hears no noises, feels no wind blowing and doesn’t see the passing of any shadows from the clouds above.  Daniel doesn’t make a move to look around; instead he focuses on the man in front of him.  Daniel sees and feels the stranger intertwine their hands slightly before gently pulling their hands apart again.  Daniel doesn’t know why, but he feels a tragic loss with the break in contact.  The man pulls back but Daniel moves closer and makes a move to put his hands on the stranger’s waist.  The stranger grabs Daniel’s hands once again and looks into Daniel’s eyes.

“Your friends are waiting for you,” the stranger whispers quietly letting go of Daniel’s hands.  The young Busan native turns around to look at the coffee house he had come from and the world seemed to resume motion.  Daniel could see his members about to exit the coffee house to chase after the idol.  Daniel opens his mouth to reply, but when he turns around to reply, the man is gone.

Daniel’s face drops and he feels his knees go weak.  He takes a couple steps forward and looks around before succumbing to the feeling of loss and falling to his knees.   All around Daniel, the city is stirring.  The sun’s rays shine brightly across the cityscape and he hears the noises of a bustling afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> If this is received well, I might write more with OngNiel and SamHwi. :3
> 
> Also I don't know how to end stories. :(
> 
> Also Spoilers in Comment Section.


End file.
